


Hickies

by Canablah



Series: Electric Glow [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absentee Loki, Back talk to the high heavens, Concerned Jane, Darcy has been bad, Gen, Jane is a scientist okay, Loki likes to leave bruises, Naked Darcy, SASSGARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane: she can be nosy as all hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickies

"Darcy, what the hell!" Jane screeched, pushing her onto the bed.

"Jesus, at least buy me dinner first!" Darcy yelled back, trying to sit up. She covered her hands over her bare breasts and blushed bright red at her predicament. She really should have locked the bathroom door, but she hadn't. And right when she was bare-ass naked, Jane just had to come barging in for something and see her. And she immediatley went into protective Jane mode, and now Darcy was sitting butt naked on her bed in front of the blonde, looking at the floor.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Jane growled. "I'm gonna call Thor. I'm gonna-"

"Easy!" Darcy yelled, looking up at her. Jane never said _gonna_. She must have been mad. Really mad. Her expression was one of ferocity.

"Look," Darcy told her, "Loki did not hurt me.. He just likes to mark stuff.." Well, that wasn't a very good explanation at all. Darcy groaned. "What do you want me to say Jane? It's not like I didn't _let_ him do this to me."

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure all of these are hickies and not hits," Jane replied.

"He would never hit me!"

"He's Loki!"

"You haven't had sex with him, though, have you? He's actually really gentle.. Hence these fucking things." She gestured down her body. "And I'd rather not have you feel me up right before we go meet them for dinner."

Jane groaned a strangled cry and sat down on the bed beside her angrily. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm worried about you," she said after a moment.

"Jane," Darcy told her, "I know that. Everyone has told me that since I started to see Loki. But I swear to God- literally- that he has never once hurt me.." Instantly, thoughts flooded her mind of the spanking he'd given her, the light slaps on her bare ass, and she blushed, her thighs clenching at the thought.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing," Darcy told her, "I just would like to get dressed if that's alright with you!"

"There are so many," Jane murmured, looking over her bare body again. Neat bruises were littered everywhere one her skin; trailing along the sides of her neck, down her collarbones, then running down between her breasts. There was one over each nipple, leading down to her abdomen where there were various smaller ones littered everywhere. There were at least three on each hipbone, on the creases right before her legs and hips met; circled around the freshly shaven top of her center, and leading down in between her thighs, a couple on each side.

Darcy squirmed under Jane's gaze.

"He's fucking weird," Jane concluded, with a hopeless look on her face.

"Thanks," Darcy sneered. "I'm putting clothes on now."

She stood up and walked back into the bathroom with the little bit of dignity she had left, and Jane got a bare veiw of her ass, where just under it, in the place she knew Darcy had been so ticklish she wouldn't let anyone ever touch it, were variou other hickies of all shapes and sizes.

"How did he get you to hold still?" Jane cried.

Darcy turned around in the doorway to the bathroom, a small smirk on her lips, and raised her eyesbrows. "Do you really wanty to know?"

Jane shook her head _'no'_ and Darcy laughed, shutting the bathroom door behind her.


End file.
